spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellytropolis (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
(The episode begins with SpongeBob asleep, when suddenly his alarm clock wakes him up) *SpongeBob: Good morning Bikini Bottom! *Gary: Meow. *(SpongeBob goes downstairs and starts eating Kelpo) *SpongeBob: Now, what was I gonna do today? I'm gonna check my to-do list. *Squidward: (appearing through window) I hope it's not Annoy Squidward Day by any chance! *SpongeBob: Don't be silly Squidward, that's tomorrow! *Squidward: TOMMOROW? *SpongeBob: Yes, tomorrow! *Squidward: AUGH!!!! (runs away) *SpongeBob: Okay, bye Squidward! Have fun! *(SpongeBob sits down and drinks a cup of tea. Patrick knocks down the door) *Patrick: SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Patrick! How many times do I have to tell you not to break down my door without knocking? *Patrick: Oh, sorry SpongeBob. (pulls the door back to its original spot then knocks) *SpongeBob: Please do come in. *(Patrick knocks the door down) *Patrick: Are you ready to go jellyfishing? *SpongeBob: I sure am! (pulls out his jellyfishing net, Old Reliable) *Patrick: Let's go! *(They walk out the door and head to Jellyfish Fields, and stop by at Barg'n'mart) *SpongeBob: So what exactly have we come in here for? *Patrick: For, free snacks SpongeBob. *SpongeBob: Free snacks? *Patrick: Yeah. Come on SpongeBob! *(A guy in a red shirt who has a name tag labled Craig, a worker at the store, notices Patrick) *Craig: (on a walkie talkie) Guys, I need backup. It's that massive pink kid again. I think he's after the hot dogs........ *Guard: (through walkie talkie) Oh great! Him again! Be there in a sec. *(Patrick walks out the shop with SpongeBob with a handful of sweets, hot dogs and chocolate. When the guard arrives the shop is empty. The guard slaps Craig in the face) *Guard: You said Patrick was here, Craig! *Craig: He is, he's right- (notices Patrick is gone) there....... *Guard: (looks around) Where? *Craig: (runs out of sight) *(Scence cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick who are walking to Jellyfish Fields. Patrick is eating a chocolate bar) *SpongeBob: Ummmmm, Patrick, you got a little something on your mouth. *Patrick: (with large choclate smear on his lips) No I don't! *SpongeBob: Well, anywho...... time for jellyfishing! *Patrick: Okay. *(SpongeBob spots a Jellyfish) *SpongeBob: Ooooh. (attempts to catch it but falls over) *Patrick: (jumps to catch it but also falls over) *SpongeBob: (runs to the Jellyfish but trips on a shoe lace) *Patrick: (catches the Jellyfish but gets stung by another one and lets it go) *SpongeBob: (tries to scare it but scares himself) This is getting difficult! We have to catch it! *(SpongeBob and Patrick jump up at the same time to catch it but bump into each other. SpongeBob drops his net) *SpongeBob: Barnacles! MY NET! *(SpongeBob and Patrick run after it as it rolls down a hill. The Benny Hill Theme song plays and Patrick trips and rolls like a boulder into SpongeBob, which makes them roll down the hill together like a ball, they hit a ramp and are thrust into the air) *SpongeBob and Patrick: AUGH!!!! (land on a giant pillow, get out of ball form) *Patrick: We're saved! *SpongeBob and Patrick: (the pillow randomly explodes, which bounces them onto a large matress) *Patrick: We're still saved! *SpongeBob and Patrick: (the matress inflates and pops, which thrusts them onto a large chair) *Patrick: We're still- *SpongeBob: (covers Patrick's mouth) Please be quiet! (waits five seconds) Okay, I think we're safe, Patrick. *SpongeBob and Patrick: (the chair explodes, launching them into a ravine) *Patrick: (looks around) Where are we? *SpongeBob: I dunno..... maybe I could ask someone. (walks up to a man and taps his shoulder) Excuse me, but could you please..... (the man turns around to reveal a jellyfish) tell...... me...... where..... I..... am........ (nervously and quickly) Um, well I've got some work to attend to, so never mind, bye now! (runs back to Patrick) *Patrick: So where are we? *SpongeBob: I don't know....... but something's wrong with this place. I saw a man..... that was actually a jellyfish! *Patrick: SpongeBob, I think you need to lie down. You're probably hallucina..... (spots a jellyfish in a tuxedo, walking around whistling happily) SpongeBob...... you're right! We've gotta get out of here! *SpongeBob: No need to panic....... let's just find the net and leave, okay Patrick? Now, let's just act calm, and mellow. Calm and mellow........ *SpongeBob and Patrick: (while running around the city) AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jellyfish stare at them, confused) *SpongeBob: Well, we did that well! No panic whatsoever. (spots the net) There it is! Now let's just go over there and take it calm and mellow, remember. *SpongeBob and Patrick: (run to the net) AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SpongeBob: Let's go home. (go up nearby hill which leads them to Jellyfish Fields) *Patrick: You know SpongeBob, I've learned a valuable lesson today. *SpongeBob: That treating animals badly is wrong because they have lives just like us? *(silence) *SpongeBob and Patrick: Nah! (run after a jellyfish nearby into the sunset) *(the episode fades to black, but doesn't end, SpongeBob and Patrick are seen in the black) *SpongeBob: How do we end the episode? *Patrick: Remember SpongeBob, calm and mellow. *SpongeBob: Got it. *(silence) *SpongeBob and Patrick: AUGH!!!!!!!!! *(episode ends) Review This Episode! Review it with your name, percentage out of 100, and why on the bulletin list below. * Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts